


Flare

by WitheringFeniks



Series: Rise From the Ashes [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cannon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Don't underestimate a flerken, Goose cuddles, Goose focused, Goose isn't just your regular old pet, Goose knows stuff, Goose's pov, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Mutant Bucky Barnes, Not Natasha Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, POV Outsider, Phoenix Tony Stark, Pre-Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark, Tony Stark best petter 10/10 would do again - Goose, original lore, she protecc she attacc but most importantly you might be her snacc, what's that? a hint of a real plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: Goose liked the Compound.Goose liked all of the occupants at the Compound.But Goose liked the Phoenix the most.It had been a long time since she’d seen one of them after all, and this time it had chosen to take the form of a human.(Plus being able to talk to him was an upside.)
Relationships: Chewie | Goose & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Rise From the Ashes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651261
Comments: 57
Kudos: 1249





	Flare

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the fourth part and from Goose's POV too!
> 
> Open-ended for the next time :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Goose likes Nick Fury, despite a few of his shortcomings—just like she likes Carol.

But Goose hadn’t loved someone so much since Mar-Vell.

That changed when she followed Carol to the Compound that would turn into her new home.

Carol greets the dark-skinned human called Jim (Rhodey, James, Jim, Platypus, so many nicknames she would come to learn) and the other human-shaped being.

She trilled her interest wordlessly.

He looked so pretty, surrounded by the golden and red aura. His nebulas gave away what he was, the golden and red wings that encompassed his arms, the halo of flames

It had been so long since she’d had the chance to meet another Phoenix, their kind were rare after all, their power dormant with an off chance something could trigger it. She wonders sorrowfully what happened to him.

 _\Hello./_ She meows up at him.

The Phoenix blinks in surprise as his eyes drop to her form. “Uhhh, hello to you too?”

Carol looks fascinated, she did know what Goose was like after all. The man, Jim, also blinks in confusion.

“Tony?”

“This is Goose.” Carol introduces.

_\It’s lovely to meet a phoenix again after so long./_

“Another?” She certainly has his attention now and he knelt. She raises a paw, batting at his knee in greeting.

“Uh, Tony?” Jim repeats.

_\He can’t understand me. Only you./_

“Only me?”

Goose nods; she was more than happy to tell him whatever he wants to know.

≈≈≈

That whatever his father had done to him was only part of the reason he could take the form of a phoenix had been what surprised Tony the most.

Goose thinks she would have liked to have eaten Howard Stark had they ever met.

The comment got a bitten back smile from Tony.

≈≈≈

Tony is a human through and through.

Being a phoenix doesn’t suddenly make him an alien, despite what one might think.

Phoenixes are beings that are selected by a higher power—a being that most would never be able to comprehend. Some are descendants, the power lying dormant in one’s body unless something traumatic happens or they were selected at birth for a greater purpose.

From what Goose has learnt and listened too, she thinks it might be a bit of both.

She wonders whose side of the family the power came from.

≈≈≈

Goose adores all the climbing frames the Avengers had all collectively set up for her. Cat flaps were even installed in certain areas for her easy access.

She makes sure to give everyone a good cuddle to show her gratitude.

≈≈≈

Between spending her time with Carol, watching over the children, and talking to Tony. She learns about the people that had lived here before.

Learns about the supposed Captain.

About the Widow, the Archer, the winged man, the Witch—and the outlier; the Winter Soldier.

Learns the man that had gone by the name Winter Soldier had spent seventy years being tortured, abused, and brainwashed.

Learns how the Winter Soldier had been the one to kill Howard and Tony’s mother, Maria.

Despite that, despite how Tony had the right to want nothing to do with helping the Winter Soldier, he does anyway.

The Phoenix had been betrayed too many times and yet there was still compassion in him to help the man.

It was admirable.

She certainly wasn't the only one that noticed.

≈≈≈

_\More fussing./_ She meows purposefully loud.

“Yes, yes, I know.” Tony rolls his eyes but does as she demands. He gave some of the best strokes and you can’t blame her for wanting to take advantage of his amazing skills!

She moves to his lap when she has the chance.

“Why don’t you go demand cuddles from your pet human?”

_\You give the best fusses, my friend./_

A smug smirk works its way onto his face and she trills her amusement. “I know I do.”

≈≈≈

When the time for those dubbed as Rogues to return, the Compound is filled with tense energy and Goose understands why.

She shadows Carol, Tony, Jim, and Vision when they greet the returned.

Goose finds herself inspecting their auras curiously.

She starts with the one called Scott Lang, a man that should have never been called into that fight. They had been selfish to do so to the man, especially, from what she's gathered, he had no idea what he was getting into in the first place. He is filled with sorrow and longing, it's deep and she can remember he has a daughter.

Sam Wilson is relieved, but determined. About what she can't be quite sure but overhearing Shuri and Tony's conversations, he had been keeping up with the Superhero Registration Act. So perhaps he desires the chance to right his wrongs.

The Archer, Clint Barton, is angry. Frustrated and angry, he loathes everything that has happened to him. Goose can tell the difference between self-hatred and hatred for someone else, had been able to for a long time.

Natasha, the Black Widow, is a curious one to Goose. She cares only for herself, Goose can see as her nebulas seem to shifts with her thoughts. Goose wonders what she's planning.

(She doesn't like Natasha. Maybe if she asked nicely, Tony would let her eat her.)

And—

The Witch is _tainted_. She is a vile thing hiding behind her innocent facade. Perhaps one day she can eat her without any protest from those around at the time—she'd have to wait for the right moment, however. Goose can't wait, she giddy at the thought of removing the taint.

The Captain is underwhelming. He has desires like everyone else but—he is frustrated and embarrassed at having to return without the SRA having been demolished. He's tried to fight against several things in their pardons but the committee had put their foot down. It was this or nothing.

But what fascinates Goose the most is James Barnes.

Goose had seen and met many people in her life but James Barnes in one of the most curious yet. His aura, much like Tony's, is different from all those around them.

There are many things within this universe that people don't understand—Phoenixes for example. But they aren't the only beings from a higher power.

Goose wonders if James knows what he is.


End file.
